


Into the Dark

by EnglishCivilWar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Crying, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishCivilWar/pseuds/EnglishCivilWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You shouldn’t have done that.” It’s a whisper, spoken from lips that are cold and white, a face full of horror and trauma.</p><p>(Keith loves Lance. He loves Lance too much.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 3 of Klance Week (Heaven/Hell). I imagine they're in the midst of the final attack against the Galra, defending Earth.
> 
> Enjoy!

_It wasn’t supposed to be this way._

The only thing Keith sees is red. There’s so much red. Red. Red. Red.

_How did this happen?_

The ground comes into view. There’s shouts and screams and pain all around him, pain inside of him, warfare and carnage. He doesn’t know how to make it stop. He wants to make it stop. _I want everything to stop. I want to breathe again._

_I can’t breathe._

The night sky shines with stars. Sharp rocks stab into his back, and his face is wet. It’s raining.

 _That’s significant._ Rain. Something about rain. He breathes out raggedly and tries to think. _Rain. Rain. Rain._

It’s too much. He can’t think. He can only see red and black. _Where’s the blue?_

“It’ll be okay,” someone says. Relief floods his body. _Blue._ A pair of shaking hands press over the wound frantically. “It’ll be okay. _It’ll be okay.”_

The hands move to his chest, his face, push the hair back off his forehead. “I promise, you’ll be fine, you’ll be _fine,_ just stay with me, okay?” Gasping. They’re both gasping. “Please, please, listen to me, please.”

The hands stop suddenly. Then begin moving at an even faster pace, fabric being rapidly wrapped around his body. “Keith, can you hear me? You can hear me, right?”

Keith’s moving. He’s being moved. It hurts, pain flaring up in his ribs. Then it stops, and he’s lying on something. Someone. Blue. _"Say something!”_

Worry stabs his brain. _Don’t be upset._  He reaches up and touches the hand cupping his face, traces his fingers over the palm. He tries to speak, but blood bubbles up and spills and he can’t get the words out.

There are tears in the blue eyes. _They look like rivers_. “You shouldn’t have done that.” It’s a whisper, spoken from lips that are cold and white, a face full of horror and trauma. He strokes Keith’s hair gently. “I should have been the one. It should have been me. He should have hit me. Not you. _Not you.”_ He crumples, his shoulders shaking.

 _There are roses in Heaven,_ Keith thinks. He wants to hug back, but he can’t. He can’t move. _There’s also sunshine. And laughter. I know you like that. You thrive on joy._

“I love you. You know that. I love you.” Keith can’t see well, but he hears the voice, the familiar, warm voice, feels its owner lean down and press his lips to Keith’s, their tears mingling together.

 _No,_ Keith thinks, and something rises in his chest, something like panic. _Not yet._ He slowly lifts his hand and reaches out and touches the cold cheek, and he feels like his arm is going to drop any second, but it won’t, because the blue is his anchor. He doesn’t even know what he wants to say, but he opens his mouth. “It’s raining, Lance.” His voice is raspy and watery. “It’s raining. It’s finally raining.” He smiles, and his lips crack open and bleed.

Lance’s expression twists like he’s just had his heart wrenched out. He presses closer and sobs.

 _It’s okay,_ Keith thinks. He breathes in Lance’s scent, comforting and sweet. _It’ll be okay._

Darkness rises up around the edges of his vision.

_There are roses in Heaven. I’ll save one for you._

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> ~A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now...~
> 
> Tumblr: englishcivilwar


End file.
